We propose to develop and maintain an interactive web based application, Web Trials Information Exchange, (WebTIE) that provides for information sharing and data exchange between NIH and clinical investigators. We intend to show that using the Internet as a communication tool to provide rapid and secure transmission of confidential data is superior to managing research activities on paper by saving time, reducing costs, enhancing the quality of the research, and improving the efficiency of grant administration management. With input from an advisory board comprised of appropriate NIH staff, we will analyze and develop functional capabilities of web-based tools and technology for data management and reporting and develop a prototype WebTIE application. Using the Internet to promote and demonstrate the prototype WebTIE, we will invite participation from researchers in the field, evaluate their response and refine the prototype WebTIE to be a fully functional application. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: WebTIE provides a fundamental capability to institutions for coordinating research activities and interacting with researchers on detailed medical and patient related issues in a secure manner. This capability would be valuable to any institution conducting research including those that are medical and non-medical related.